


Акулий остров

by Shurshunka, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три дня на необитаемом острове.<br/>Предупреждения: первый раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Акулий остров

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик был преобразован в оридж, исправлен, переработан и дополнен. Оридж выложен здесь - https://feisovet.ru/магазин/Акулий-остров-Арландина-Треви

  
На пологий берег с тихим плеском накатила волна, обдала ноги и отхлынула, оставив брючины мокрыми до колен, а туфли — полными воды. Десятый упал на четвереньки, зарывшись руками в рыхлый белый песок, коротко простонал и лег. Перевернулся на спину, раскинув руки. Гокудера сел рядом, трясущимися руками вытер лоб. Достал телефон.

Сети не было. Гокудера выругался, оглянулся на Десятого. Тот поймал его взгляд:

— Что?

— Не берет. Проверь свой.

Гокудера огляделся, прикрывшись ладонью от слепящего полуденного солнца.

Синее море, белый пляж, широкие листья пальм шелестят под ветром. Рай из глянцевых рекламных проспектов. Бескрайняя синева до горизонта — чистое море, чистое небо, ни следа человеческого присутствия, как будто они одни на всей планете. Ближайшая населенная суша в тысяче километров, а самолет, из которого они чудом успели выбраться, уже, наверное, опустился на океанское дно. Живых не осталось: катастрофа произошла слишком быстро. Так быстро, что Гокудера даже не мог восстановить в памяти картину происшествия. Только отдельные кадры, как будто выхваченные из темноты вспышкой молнии.

Взрыв где-то в хвостовой части, свист разгерметизации, вой тревожной сирены, визг стюардессы. Десятый кидается к пилотской кабине. Еще один взрыв вспучивает переборку, отшвыривает Десятого на Гокудеру. Умолкает сирена, гаснет свет. В синеве за иллюминатором — две полосы черного дыма. На уши давит перепадом давления, кажется, что голова вот-вот лопнет. Гокудера активирует систему САИ, прижимает к себе Десятого и вышибает пламенем входной люк.

— Нет! — Десятый рвется к кабине. — Что там, вдруг можно помочь!

Пол уходит из-под ног, Гокудера падает, сам не понимая, куда. Десятый успевает поймать его за руку, и так, вдвоем, они вываливаются в синеву — за несколько мгновений до третьего взрыва, окончательно разнесшего самолет на обломки.  
Их отшвырнуло взрывной волной, и Гокудера едва успел поставить защиту. Они закувыркались между небом и морем, и в какой-то страшный миг показалось, что их размажет по застывшей ряби волн, разобьет о нее насмерть. Но Десятый выровнял полет, и они зависли над морем, как ракета на старте, на двух столбах пламени Неба.

— Держишься? — почему-то шепотом спросил Десятый. Гокудера кивнул. В дыму и брызгах упали в океан обломки их самолета, в пронизанной солнцем воде мелькнули длинные тени — акулы? Гокудера тогда подумал, что это довольно странно: откуда на месте катастрофы столько акул, ведь кровь еще не успела разойтись по воде, а обломки скорее должны были бы отпугнуть? Потом он удивился тому, что вообще может об этом думать. Десятый взмыл в небо, потерялся в солнечном свете, Гокудера моргал, щурясь, пытался вспомнить вид из иллюминатора, прикинуть их маршрут по карте. Где-то над Тихим океаном — это все, что он мог сказать точно.

Ясно было одно: если они не найдут хоть клочок суши, хоть какую-нибудь рыбацкую лодчонку раньше, чем выбьются из сил, акулы доберутся и до них. Эти или другие, без разницы. Гокудера не знал, как долго он сможет оставаться в воздухе, поддерживая пламя. Раньше приходилось использовать это только в бою — пять, десять минут, максимум — четверть часа.

— Туда, — Десятый, спустившись, махнул рукой.

Потом они долго летели над океаном, и внизу по воде скользили их тени, а под водой, следом — длинные тени акул. Как будто эти твари были разумны и ждали, что их законная добыча вот-вот свалится с неба.

Не свалились. Гокудера не знал, каких сил это стоило Десятому, а сам он чувствовал себя так, будто неделю беспрерывно тренировался под неусыпным присмотром Реборна, Колонелло и Лал Мирч вместе взятых. Не мог он сказать и сколько времени прошло: было не до того, чтобы смотреть на часы. Но когда среди бесконечной синевы возникло бело-зеленое облачко острова, сил у него оставалось совсем немного. Только и хватило на то, чтобы опуститься на кромке прибоя и упасть на мокрый песок.

— Гокудера? — голос Десятого заставил вздрогнуть. — Связи нет. Как ты?

Хотелось ответить бодро: «Все хорошо, Десятый!» — но такой наглый обман попросту не шел на язык. Ничерта не было хорошо. Они сидели на берегу богом забытого островка, наверняка необитаемого, без еды, без связи, и даже если исчезновение самолета успели заметить, помощь сюда придет черт знает когда. Во всяком случае, Гокудера не взялся бы предполагать, сколько времени займут у Вонголы поиски. И хорошо, если искать будет только Вонгола. Кто-то же сумел организовать беспримерно наглое покушение. А покушение считается успешным только после опознания трупов.

Десятый сел, утопая ладонями в рыхлом песке. Спросил встревоженно:

— Не ранен?

— Нет, что ты, — Гокудера мотнул головой. — Устал.

Десятый тоже выглядел усталым. Измотанным и подавленным. Кивнул и отвернулся, пристально глядя в одну точку где-то на горизонте.

— Что это было? Взрывчатка? Кто мог ее пронести? Как?

— Я разберусь, — пообещал Гокудера. До сих пор старался не думать об этом, иначе не смог бы продержаться, долететь до берега. Скрутило виной: не уследил. А если бы Десятый погиб? — Перед вылетом самолет проверяли обычным порядком. Экипаж тоже. Я… прости, у меня нет объяснений.

— Еще три смерти, — бесстрастно сказал Десятый. Это показное равнодушие никогда не могло обмануть. Кого угодно, только не Гокудеру. Десятый ни в чем не обвинял, просто констатировал факт. Смерти невинных он всегда записывал исключительно на свой счет. — Я ничего не смог сделать.

— Никто бы не смог, — зло ответил Гокудера. Хотелось сказать, что виноват он, только он. В конце концов, безопасность босса — его забота. Но он знал, каким будет ответ. «Не вини себя».

— Ты прав. Слишком быстро и слишком неожиданно. Одного не понимаю, кому пришло в голову покушаться на меня таким образом? Это же… почти без шансов. Расчет на трагическую случайность? Не верится. — Десятый зачерпнул в горсть песка, разжал пальцы, отрешенно смотрел, как тот медленно сыплется вниз. — Ладно. Давай подумаем, что делать дальше. До материка мы сами не доберемся. Далеко.

— Сначала надо проверить, не ждет ли нас здесь засада. — Гокудера оттолкнулся от песка, вставая. — Может, эти взрывы были только первым этапом. Способом добраться до нас. Иначе и в самом деле глупо. Или они рассчитывали на то, что мы не выберемся?

— Или не долетим до суши, — кивнул Десятый.

За узкой полосой пляжа начинался лес. Гокудера никогда не думал, что пальмы могут расти так густо. Вряд ли получится осмотреть весь остров сверху. Да он и не сможет сейчас взлететь. Гокудера сжал кулаки. Что значит «не сможет»? Он должен. Еще не хватало снова прошляпить опасность.

— Я разберусь, — повторил Гокудера. — Если… когда выберемся. Я их найду, клянусь.

Чтобы кольцо зажглось, пришлось собрать всю решимость. Ладонь Десятого мягко легла на запястье, останавливая.

— Подожди. Мне кажется, если бы здесь была засада, на нас уже напали бы. Не в их интересах ждать, пока мы восстановимся, так? — Десятый встал рядом, стянув пиджак, перебросил через плечо. — Но ты же не успокоишься, пока не убедишься, поэтому пойдем вместе. Сейчас отбиться у нас лучше получится на земле и вдвоем. И ты ни в чем не виноват. Правда.

***

Остров был совсем не таким маленьким, как показалось вначале. Они исходили его вдоль и поперек, но времени на это потребовалось слишком много. Цуна в очередной раз вытер текущий по лицу пот и передернул плечами. Рубашка на спине совсем промокла, облепила лопатки, от соли и жары зудела кожа и мелькали перед глазами черные точки. От пережитого все еще ныло под ребрами.

Цуна помнил всех. Слишком хорошая память на лица иногда становилась не полезным даром, который не раз выручал, а проклятьем. Стоило закрыть глаза, и прорисовывалось все, до мельчайших деталей: вечно нахмуренные брови Франческо — второго пилота, чуть заметная родинка над губой Юки — стюардессы, глубоко посаженные глаза и какая-то вечно извиняющаяся, мягкая улыбка Федерико — одного из лучших пилотов Италии. И никого из них больше не было. Совсем.

Он вдыхал влажный липкий воздух, пропитанный пряным ароматом здешних цветов, сглатывал вязкую слюну, думал, снова и снова отматывая последние события по минутам и по секундам назад — туда, где все еще было в порядке. Где их с Гокудерой не вышвыривало из самолета прямо в небо, где корпус и обшивку еще не разносило на куски взрывами.

Никто из экипажа не хотел умирать, это Цуна знал точно. Никто из них не стал бы проносить на борт взрывчатку. Они работали на Вонголу, но самоубийцами не были.

В висках и в ушах стучало — затяжной полет на пламени все еще давал о себе знать. Гокудера шел впереди — ступал уверенно и быстро, иногда оглядывался на Цуну, проверяя, все ли в порядке. Если не знать, даже не догадаешься, что держится на одном упрямстве и на чувстве вины. Ему тоже было жарко — волосы облепили лицо, на обычно бледных щеках горели лихорадочные алые пятна, но пиджак он так и не снял и галстук не развязал. И конечно, не собирался успокаиваться, пока не обнаружит следы гипотетических врагов.

Цуна запнулся о торчавший из земли кривой корень, охнул и схватился за ствол ближайшего дерева. Гокудера порывисто обернулся:

– Десятый?..

Цуна качнул головой. Захотелось уткнуться горящим лбом ему в плечо. Просто стоять, слушать дыхание и ни о чем не думать. Панацея, которую открыл для себя много лет назад. Лекарство от всех болезней, выдуманных и настоящих, которого у него никогда не будет. И никто в этом не виноват.

— Все в порядке. Просто подумал, что вряд ли кто-то задался бы целью угробить нас вот так — пешим походом по этим джунглям. Ты чувствуешь хоть что-нибудь? Чужое пламя? Опасность? Угрозу из-за тех кустов? Или вот этих? Здесь никого нет, Гокудера-кун. Мы, кажется, уже дважды все осмотрели.

Гокудера упрямо нахмурился.

— Если опасности нет сейчас, это не значит, что она не появится к вечеру. Или ночью, или завтра.

Полез в карман, вытащил пачку сигарет и поморщился: плотный картон размок, наверняка ни одной сухой сигареты не осталось.

— Но ты же не собираешься все это время бегать по острову? — Цуна вздохнул. — Гокудера, мы застряли неизвестно где, посреди океана. Мы не знаем, когда нас найдут. Может, нам придется провести здесь ночь, а может, неделю. Давай просто попробуем выжить и дождаться помощи. Скоро начнет смеркаться, и мне совсем не хочется, чтобы темнота застала нас в джунглях, вымотанными, голодными и почти ни на что не способными. Надо где-то остановиться. Лучше, наверное, недалеко от воды, но так, чтобы нас не было видно сверху? У тебя есть идеи?

Гокудера обвел обступившие их заросли оценивающим взглядом.

— Сверху здесь виден только пляж. Но мне не нравятся эти джунгли. Остров не слишком большой, может быть, нам повезло, и здесь нет хищников, но наверняка есть змеи, ядовитые насекомые и какие-нибудь разносчики тропической лихорадки. Я не хочу забиваться в чащу. К тому же, Десятый… Искать нас будут с воздуха. А враги или друзья, — он недовольно передернул плечами, — какая разница. Все равно поиск будет не визуальным, а с помощью датчиков пламени. Если это будет враг и его цель — уничтожение, деревья над головой из укрытия превратятся в ловушку.

— Помнишь, мы видели ручей, когда первый раз шли с пляжа? Может быть, там? — При мысли о воде у Цуны окончательно пересохло во рту, и он, тяжело сглотнув, облизал губы. — Там не было джунглей. Камни, прогалина, песок, какие-то кочки, кажется.

— Можно, — со странной неуверенностью кивнул Гокудера. Как будто что-то ему там не понравилось, но что — сам не мог понять.

— Пойдем, — решил Цуна. Топтаться на одном месте в любом случае неразумно. И пить хотелось все сильнее. К тому же, если Гокудера молчит, значит, прежде чем говорить, ему нужно проверить подозрения и понять, что не так. Сделать это можно только одним способом.

Цуна сомневался, что правильно запомнил дорогу. С ориентированием на незнакомой местности дела у него всегда обстояли не слишком хорошо, да и деревья здесь были одинаковые, никаких особых примет. Но Гокудера шел молча, теперь позади, и Цуна знал, что не заблудится.

Когда они выбрались из зарослей, идти стало легче, в лицо дохнул ветер, и Цуна прибавил шаг. Но Гокудера окликнул раньше, чем расступились деревья.

— Подожди, Десятый.

Цуна послушно замер, глядя на крупный, покрытый мхом валун, за которым, он помнил, начинался небольшой прозрачный ручей.

— Что?

— Я проверю.

Гокудера ушел вперед, а Цуна остался смотреть ему в спину. Многолетняя, до автоматизма отработанная схема. Поначалу было сложно. Цуна порывался возражать, останавливать, предлагать помощь. Теперь уже — нет. Слишком часто доверял Гокудере свою жизнь, полагался на него и наконец научился не вмешиваться. Для Гокудеры это было важно.

Цуна наблюдал, как он быстро идет вдоль ручья, осматривается, зачем-то заглядывает под выброшенный на берег кривой ствол, обкатанный прибоем до блеска. Как зажигает кольцо, взлетает и делает широкий полукруг вдоль пляжа, над кромкой прибоя. Кажется, все было чисто.

Наконец Гокудера махнул ему и приземлился на берегу ручья. Опустился на одно колено, зачерпнул воды. Цуна подошел и присел рядом с ним. Пил жадно, обжигая горло холодом, и никак не мог напиться. Когда первая, самая острая жажда прошла, умылся, поплескал водой в лицо, обтер мокрыми ладонями шею и поднял голову.

— Как думаешь, здесь можно найти что-нибудь съедобное?

***

Со съедобным оказалось плохо. Почему-то Гокудера считал, что на пальмах зреют кокосы и финики — но или сейчас был не сезон, или здесь росли не те пальмы. Песчаный пляж развеял еще одно заблуждение — что там обязательно должны найтись черепахи, которые откладывают в песке яйца. Не было здесь ни скалистого берега, на котором под водой обнаружилась бы колония устриц, ни удобного местечка для рыбной ловли, ни доверчивых коз или антилоп. Короче говоря, все представления Гокудеры о том, как добывают себе пропитание невольные робинзоны, оказались неприятно далеки от суровой реальности.

Жара донимала. Можно было бы искупаться, но зеркальную гладь океана то и дело рассекали акульи плавники. Десятый бродил по берегу, вертел в руках телефон, снова и снова проверяя, не появилась ли связь. Потом свернул в лес. Гокудера смотрел вслед, и на душе становилось все поганей и поганей. С самолетом не уследил, допустил катастрофу и гибель членов Семьи, за которую винит себя Десятый, а теперь еще и здесь бесполезен.

Есть хотелось зверски, но гораздо больше — курить. Еще днем он разложил сигареты просушиться на нагретом солнцем плоском камне, но бумага расползлась от воды, табак рассыпался, и того, что не сдуло ветром, едва хватило бы на пару затяжек — если бы у него был хоть клочок бумаги, завернуть. А солнце уже клонилось к закату, еще немного, и не то что еды, друг друга не найдешь — темнеет в тропиках быстро.

— Десятый, — окликнул он, — пора устраиваться на ночевку. Черт с ним с ужином, надо подумать, как самим не стать едой. Вдруг здесь водятся ночные хищники.

— Набрать дров? — быстро откликнулся Десятый. Как будто рад был отвлечься от явно безнадежных поисков еды.

— И что-нибудь на подстилку, не на песке же спать. — Гокудера задрал голову, оглядывая широкие листья пальм. — Как думаешь, подойдут?

Когда на остров упала ночная тьма, они сидели у костра на расстеленных в несколько слоев пальмовых листьях. Усталость боролась с голодом, курить хотелось уже совсем невыносимо, так что Гокудера был уверен, что заснуть не получится.

— Десятый, — сказал он, — ложись, я покараулю.

Тот только головой покачал.

— Давай сначала я. — Объяснил, отводя взгляд: — Не засну сейчас.

Он снова набросил на плечи пиджак. От воды тянуло сыростью, ветер, который днем был горячим и душным, сейчас щекотал кожу ощутимой прохладой.

— Ладно, — Гокудера лег, вытянулся на жестких листьях. Не слишком удобно, но все же лучше, чем голая земля. Закинул руки за голову. Костер тихо потрескивал, в бок тянуло теплом. Рядом сидел Десятый — слишком близко, и не отгородишься чередой срочных дел. В такие моменты Гокудера казался себе слишком открытым. Так нельзя. Велика опасность случайно показать то, чего показывать нельзя. Проще смотреть в небо — низкое, бархатно-черное, усыпанное яркими тропическими звездами. И ни о чем не думать.

— Хотел выпустить Натса. Хоть кому-то здесь бы понравилось. Но, наверное, не стоит, — тихо сказал Десятый. — Как ты? Восстановился? — Ладонь опустилась на плечо почти невесомо — только тепло стремительно расползлось по шее, да сердце нехорошо задергалось. — Я, кажется, уже в норме.

— Курить хочу, — невпопад пожаловался Гокудера. Не знал, что еще сказать, как удержаться и не накрыть ладонь Десятого своей. Такие прикосновения не просто нарушали субординацию — на иерархию Десятому всегда было плевать. В них чудилось слишком много личного. Интимно-дружеского, не предназначенного для посторонних глаз. Того, о чем Гокудера предпочитал не задумываться. И у него даже получалось. Вероятно, потому что в последнее время удавалось держаться на расстоянии. Не приближаться, ничем не рисковать. Быть рядом ровно настолько, насколько позволительно для правой руки босса.

Десятый убрал руку, и Гокудера медленно выдохнул. Стало пусто. Зато привычно и спокойно.

— Может быть, здесь растет что-нибудь подходящее. Ну, то, что можно курить вместо нормального табака. Надо поискать.

— Лучше не надо, — Гокудера невольно фыркнул. — Еще не хватало накуриться какой-нибудь гадостью и потерять контроль. Потерплю. Нас уже должны искать.

Десятый тихо вздохнул, и теперь уже Гокудере захотелось взять его за руку, успокоить.

— Время, когда самолет пропал, наверняка засекли, место катастрофы вычислить — дело пяти минут. Пришлют корабль, вертолеты. Два-три дня, Десятый.

— Знаю. Просто все это так глупо, Гокудера. В двадцать первом веке застрять на необитаемом острове. Хорошо, если у Сквало не получилось уговорить Занзаса явиться лично. Ты представляешь, что нас ждет, если он три дня без толку просидит в Намимори? — Десятый фыркнул. — По-моему, такое могло случиться только со мной.

— Подождет, не переломится, — буркнул Гокудера. Упоминание Варии неизменно вызывало раздражение. Как и то, что в некоторых делах никак не получалось обойтись без Занзаса — а тот, сволочь, скотина, ублюдок недоделанный, прекрасно понимая собственную незаменимость, глядел на Десятого как на мусор.

— Подождет, — согласился Десятый. — Но сам факт, — он снова фыркнул и зашевелился, устраиваясь удобнее на листьях. — Ты попробуй заснуть. Я разбужу потом. А утром надо все-таки отыскать какую-нибудь еду, иначе мы с тобой рискуем не доползти до спасательных вертолетов.

— Поищем, — согласился Гокудера. — Есть у меня одна идея…

Он закрыл глаза. Спать по-прежнему не хотелось, но пусть, раз Десятый так решил… Уставшие мышцы постепенно расслаблялись, тревога отступала — Десятый рядом действовал как хорошая доза успокоительного. С ним все в порядке, не случилось ничего страшней отсутствия еды и крыши над головой. Три дня на необитаемом острове они переживут.

Сейчас Гокудера был уверен в том, что и переживут, и еду найдут, и спасательные вертолеты не опоздают. Вселять уверенность — это Десятый умел как никто. Беспокоило другое. Два или три дня безделья. Отсутствие отвлекающих факторов, за которыми так удобно прятаться — назойливых телефонных звонков, срочных встреч, людей, вынуждающих держать лицо. Два или три дня рядом с Десятым и только с Десятым. Наедине. Черт.

Гокудера перевернулся на живот, уткнул лицо в сгиб локтя. Он сможет. Получалось же все эти годы. С тех пор, как понял, что его чувства к Десятому переходят границы того, что можно чувствовать к другу или к боссу, Гокудера отлично научился сдерживаться. Иногда казалось, что даже себя самого получается обманывать.

Десятый снова дотронулся. Сказал негромко:

— Все будет хорошо. Обещаю.

«Это я должен был тебе пообещать», — подумал Гокудера. Легче не стало. На людях случайные прикосновения обычно имели смысл: «успокойся», «предоставь все мне», «пойдем» или «стой», «выжди» или «действуй». Теперь они были другими и означали другое, непонятное. Может быть, желание успокоиться самому, напомнить себе, что он не один. Молчаливая поддержка, разделенная на двоих, когда неясно, кто больше в ней нуждается.

Гокудера повернулся на бок и взял руку Десятого в свою. Поддержка, так? Ничего больше. Просто им обоим это нужно. Спастись кому-то одному — вот что было бы по-настоящему страшно.

***

Гокудера долго не мог заснуть. Пытался — не открывал глаза, дышал ровно и спокойно, как будто сам себя убаюкивал. Но Цуна видел и нахмуренные брови, и закушенные губы, и слишком сосредоточенное выражение. Не то чтобы он часто наблюдал за спящим Гокудерой. Только в самолете во время длительных рейсов в Японию и обратно, когда летели вдвоем. С другими Гокудера вообще не позволял себе расслабиться ни на секунду, и никакие уговоры не действовали. С ним — иногда расслаблялся. По мнению Цуны, слишком редко. По мнению самого Гокудеры — недопустимо часто.

Цуна убрал руку, только когда костер почти погас, а небо на горизонте едва заметно посветлело. Гокудера пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, потянулся следом, но не проснулся. Цуна коснулся его волос — светлых даже на почти белом песке. Широкий плетеный браслет съехал к локтю, обнажая запястье с выступающими венами и отчетливой косточкой. Оно выглядело сейчас удивительно беззащитным. Так же как и раскрытая узкая ладонь, и длинные пальцы с застарелыми мозолями на фалангах. Цуна сглотнул и осторожно провел по ободку одного из колец. Тяжелый перстень, как раз в духе Гокудеры. Цуна купил его случайно, в римском антикварном магазинчике. Перстень лежал на черном пыльном бархате в самом углу витрины и, казалось, ждал именно Гокудеру. Дождался.  
Это было вскорости после переезда в Италию. Давно. Тогда все было гораздо проще. Или он сам предпочитал так думать. А потом вокруг стало так много лжи, что врать еще и себе опротивело окончательно, и Цуна перестал.

А перстень Гокудера носил, не снимая, так же как и кольцо Вонголы.

Цуна отодвинулся и прикрыл глаза. Смотреть на медленный, неторопливый рассвет над морем не хотелось, а на Гокудеру — было нельзя. И без того позволил себе слишком многое. Иногда казалось, что зря он так. Ничего плохого не случится, если взять и в одну секунду все изменить. Но Цуна гнал от себя эти мысли, потому что знал — случится обязательно, при его-то фатальном «везении». Гокудера научился так жить, у него получалось отлично, и втягивать его в новое, слишком опасное и болезненное для обоих Цуна не хотел. Роли давно распределены, и так уж вышло, что они оказались среди главных персонажей. Простые решения не для них. Они для мальчишек, которые остались в Намимори.

По большому счету, только одну проблему Цуна никак не мог решить — ему хотелось, чтобы Гокудера не чувствовал себя одиноким. Чтобы он знал, что никогда не был один. Понял как-нибудь. Догадался. Наверное, в этой проблеме и заключался источник другой — иногда Цуна слишком плохо себя контролировал: задеть плечом, сжать локоть, дотронуться, встать ближе. Ничего подобного Гокудера себе не позволял, и Цуна иногда отчаянно жалел об этом — казалось, что так было бы гораздо проще объясниться без слов.

Когда окончательно рассвело, он все-таки достал из кармана коробочку и выпустил Натса. Поднялся, потянулся всем телом и потрепал обрадованного львенка по макушке. 

— Сиди здесь. Не вздумай отходить. Я скоро вернусь.

Натс муркнул недовольно, но все-таки устроился на песке, подставляя золотистое пузо под первые солнечные лучи. Цуна умылся, попил и пошел к лесу. Он не собирался уходить далеко, но живот уже серьезно подводило от голода, до такой степени, что Цуна, пожалуй, согласился бы сжевать даже какой-нибудь травы.

Беда была в том, что он понятия не имел, какая трава здесь хотя бы условно съедобная. Вот так потянешь что-нибудь в рот, и привет. Плодов на здешних пальмах не росло, в этом они с Гокудерой еще вчера убедились, но Цуна все равно упрямо разглядывал верхушки, надеясь, что они просто проглядели какой-нибудь кокос.

Он так увлекся поисками, что совсем забыл о времени, о том, что Гокудера вот-вот проснется. Не заметил, как далеко углубился в лес. Взрыв на берегу заставил сердце замереть, а потом сорваться. Цуна несся назад, не разбирая дороги, каким-то чудом вписываясь между деревьями. Поскользнулся на траве, едва не упал и только тогда сообразил взлететь. Взмыл над зеленым пологом леса, огляделся. Не заметил ни врагов, ни Гокудеры. Второго взрыва тоже не было, сообразил Цуна. Что могло случиться такого, чтобы Гокудера потратил единственную шашку — и исчез?

Полет до берега занял несколько секунд, и их вполне хватило для того, чтобы навоображать себе всяких ужасов. Как оказалось — зря. Одежда Гокудеры осталась рядом с прогоревшим кострищем, Натс ответственным часовым сидел на аккуратно сложенном пиджаке. А сам Гокудера выходил, пятясь, из воды и тащил за хвост огромную рыбину. Кажется, акулу.

Цуна приземлился, на ходу скинул ботинки и пиджак, добежал до Гокудеры, даже ни разу не оступившись на расползающемся влажном песке, и перехватил скользкий хвост.

Выдохнул, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце. Облегчение нахлынуло с такой силой, что даже колени подогнулись, и пришлось привалиться к Гокудере плечом.

— Слава Ками, — сказал шепотом, лихорадочно облизал губы и наконец поднял голову. — Здоровенная. Давай вместе.

— На три дня хватит, а, Десятый? — Гокудера широко, довольно улыбнулся.

Вдвоем они выволокли акулу на песок, оттащили подальше от воды. Как раз вовремя — оглушенная рыбина очнулась, забилась, разбрасывая песок.

— Десятый, отойди! — Гокудера отскочил, заозирался. — Надо ее добить.

— Как? — беспомощно спросил Цуна, глядя на внушительную челюсть. И на Натса, который оказался рядом и теперь рычал на рыбину с совсем не безопасного расстояния. При мысли о том, что акула будет тут биться и медленно задыхаться еще неизвестно сколько времени или что придется бить ее каким-нибудь камнем, рискуя остаться без рук, стало нехорошо. Цуна тряхнул головой и шагнул ближе, вытаскивая пистолет. С такого расстояния промахнуться было сложно.

Понадобилось три выстрела, и даже после этого акула затихла не сразу.

— Это нормально, — успокоил Гокудера. — Но пока лучше не подходить слишком близко. Соберешь дров, Десятый? Я тут покараулю.

— Конечно. — Цуна присел на корточки перед Натсом, спросил, теребя мягкие уши: — Пойдешь гулять?

Львенок посмотрел задумчиво, лизнул в нос и снова отвернулся к акуле — похоже, она интересовала его сейчас гораздо больше, чем прогулка. Цуна кивнул. Натс рос так медленно, что он уже почти отчаялся увидеть его когда-нибудь взрослым львом вроде Бестера. Но это не мешало львенку быть не просто животным из коробочки, не просто оружием или домашним питомцем, а другом.

Цуна обернулся уже от деревьев. Натс ходил вокруг акулы, то подбираясь ближе и пригибаясь к земле, то отступая и с подозрением разглядывая замерший наконец хвост. Гокудера стоял неподалеку, отвернувшись к морю, и, кажется, что-то говорил, потому что Натс косился в его сторону, подергивая ушами. Даже отсюда акула выглядела огромной, и Цуна подумал, что такой добычи им могло хватить не на три дня, а на целую неделю, даже если бы Гокудера выпустил Ури.

***

Разделывать акулу коротким выкидным ножом — удовольствие очень сомнительное. Даже сознание того, что он все-таки решил проблему с питанием, не слишком помогало Гокудере проникнуться величием этого подвига. С другой стороны, можно было утешаться тем, что с перочинным ножом все вышло бы еще хуже. А окажись они здесь вообще без оружия?

Действовать приходилось очень осторожно, стараясь не касаться лишний раз акульей кожи: от головы к хвосту можно было спокойно провести ладонью, но стоило дернуть рукой в другую сторону, и сразу вспоминалось, из чего в Японии делают терки для васаби. Был бы здесь Ямамото, он бы разделал чертову рыбину играючи, с вечными своими шуточками. Еще и на ломтики бы сразу нарубил.

Кое-как выпотрошив акулье брюхо, Гокудера выпустил Ури. Кивнул на кучу потрохов:

— Займись, ненасытное животное.

Сам же вырезал куски мяса и складывал на вымытый в ручье пальмовый лист. Мяса получалось много. Пахло оно чем-то неприятным, похожим на аммиак. Гокудера не знал толком, как готовят акул, но вроде бы слышал, что надо вымачивать и варить. В их распоряжении был только костер.

Ури с Натсом, ворча, пожирали отходы. Десятый разжег костер, подошел и набросил на плечи рубашку:

— Сгоришь же. Помочь?

— Спасибо. Вот, — Гокудера кивнул на готовые куски. — Нужно замочить в ручье, пока жарить не на чем.

Натянул рубашку — плечи уже и правда зудели, еще немного, и в самом деле сгорел бы. Десятый тем временем закатал рукава, отгородил камнями небольшой участок на дне и теперь аккуратно складывал туда куски, предварительно хорошенько прополоскав каждый.

— Вымочим, а потом, наверное, можно просто запечь в углях, — с сомнением сказал он и вдруг улыбнулся. — Жаль, нельзя позвонить Ямамото.

— Справимся, — буркнул Гокудера. Получилось неожиданно зло, потому что отсутствие связи тревожило и потому что, будь возможность позвонить, первым делом он связался бы с ЦЕДЕФ.

Десятый разогнулся, поглядел внимательно. Сказал мягко:

— Конечно, справимся, Гокудера.

Стыд скрутил внутренности в узел. Сорвал злость на Десятом, а тот еще и утешает. Гокудера опустил голову и с удвоенным рвением занялся акулой.

Солнце успело доползти до зенита, голову напекло так, что перед глазами мелькали черные точки. Спину ломило, ладони саднило от ножа и соли, по лицу тек пот, а рыбина все никак не заканчивалась, и Гокудера кромсал ее с остервенением, будто вымещал на ней скопившееся раздражение и злость от собственной беспомощности. Замер, когда Десятый перехватил руку и мягко потянул из нее нож.

— Давай я закончу. Тут немного осталось.

— Да я бы сам…

Десятый возражений слушать не стал. Подтолкнул к ручью, и Гокудера побрел купаться. Окунуть голову в прохладную воду, ополоснуть оставленные акульей шкурой ссадины, смыть пот…

На берег он выбрался кое-как, разморенный и уставший. Упал на мягкую траву, в узкую полосу тени, закрыл глаза — и очнулся, только когда Десятый позвал есть.

Мясо оказалось жестковатым, но после суток вынужденной голодовки на такие мелочи обращать внимание было глупо. Десятый ел быстро, делился с Натсом и прожорливой Ури, которой вечно было мало. Слизывал с пальцев горячий сок. Был он сейчас совсем не таким, каким привык его видеть Гокудера: без брони правил и приличий он, кажется, вернул себе давно забытую непосредственность и даже как-то ожил. Гокудера смотрел и почему-то не получалось отвести глаза, даже свои куски рыбы нашаривал вслепую — пока не обжегся. Зашипел, отдернул руку и перехватил удивленный взгляд Десятого. Тот комкал в руках обрывок листа — как салфетку в каком-нибудь маленьком кафе, где не нужно заботиться об этикете и держать лицо.

— По-моему, я в жизни не ел ничего вкуснее.

Гокудера торопливо кивнул. Понял Десятый, что происходит, или нет? В любом случае, он дал Гокудере возможность отступить, сделать вид, что все идет как обычно. 

Гокудера жевал свой кусок, боясь поднять глаза. Потому что… черт, черт, потому что хотелось! Как никогда сильно, отчаянно хотелось смотреть на Десятого. Пусть молча, просто смотреть и все… это ведь не страшно. Видеть, как оживает всегда сосредоточенное, спокойное лицо. Как он по-детски облизывает пальцы — вот только чувства совсем не детские от этого зрелища. А полурасстегнутая рубашка с закатанными рукавами открывает уже давно не мальчишеское, крепкое тело. К которому отчаянно хочется прикоснуться. Провести ладонью по плечу. Зарыться в растрепавшиеся на ветру волосы.

Гокудера вскочил:

— Прости, Десятый, я сейчас. Голову напекло.

И правда же, наверное, напекло, так утратить привычный самоконтроль. Гокудера встал на колени возле ручья. Его растерянное отражение то разбивалось рябью, то складывалось снова, и Гокудера едва не сказал ему вслух: «Что ж ты творишь, кретин!» Ударил кулаком по глади воды, нагнулся. Холодная вода обожгла разгоряченное лицо, затылок, шею. Гокудера медленно выпрямился, откинул ладонью назад мокрые волосы. Голове точно стало легче, все-таки тропическое солнце коварно. Но наваждение никуда не делось. Стоило только обернуться и увидеть, что Десятый смотрит.

Тот выглядел обеспокоенным и подавленным. И, конечно, все из-за него. Гокудера выругался и сжал зубы. Оказалось очень сложно заставить себя встать и вернуться обратно. Не потому что не хотелось, а потому что понимал — не справляется. И сейчас ничего не исправит, только хуже сделает. Страшно было, аж горло пережимало от мысли, чем все это может закончиться. Самой удачной и самой глупой идеей казалось сбежать в лес. Выиграть немного времени, чтобы придти в себя. Он уже совсем было собрался подняться, когда рядом захрустел песок. Десятый шел к ближайшим пальмам вместе с Ури и Натсом. Уходил сам, и Гокудера до боли сжал кулаки, не зная, что думать. В ушах зашумело, и он снова плеснул в лицо водой. Прижал ледяную ладонь ко лбу.

— Мы погуляем немножко и вернемся, — донесся издалека голос Десятого. — Спасибо за обед, Гокудера-кун.

Гокудера так и остался стоять на коленях, глядя вслед. Кажется, он все-таки испортил. Не справился. О том, что будет теперь, думать не получалось. Хотя ясно: ничего не будет. Десятый дал ему время. Вернется и ничем не покажет, что помнит о позорном срыве. Нужно только самому успеть прийти в себя.

Белая рубашка мелькнула за деревьями и пропала. Гокудера медленно выдохнул. Необитаемый остров и вынужденное безделье явно плохо на него влияют. Ничего, скоро это закончится. А пока нужно чем-то заняться. Хотя бы взять и пожарить еще порцию рыбы, пока угли не остыли. Гокудера все еще был голодным, и Десятый тоже наверняка не наелся досыта.

А еще он не спал всю ночь, так и просидел рядом… От этой мысли стало совсем плохо. Гокудера набрал вымоченной рыбы и побрел к костру. Нужно было думать о деле.

***

Далеко Цуна не ушел. Остановился в паре десятков метров от их импровизированного лагеря, привалился спиной к стволу пальмы и медленно съехал вниз. Руки до сих пор подрагивали. Слишком сильно стискивал их там, у ручья — сдерживался, иначе вместо того, чтобы двигаться к лесу, свернул бы к Гокудере. Здесь, на острове, все ощущалось слишком остро — и взгляды, брошенные украдкой, и напряжение, которое сгустилось между ними так плотно, что можно было пощупать. И почему-то именно теперь их затянувшаяся игра в молчанку вдруг показалась очень глупой. Наверное, потому что ничего не отвлекало. И чтобы уйти вот так, самому, потребовалось слишком много сил.

Цуна потер ладонями лицо, передернул взмокшими плечами и запрокинул голову. Живот подводило уже не от голода. Жаркое, пугающее и томительное возбуждение скручивалось внутри, а перед глазами, даже если закрыть, четко прорисовывались мокрые волосы, покрасневшие плечи и отчаянный взгляд Гокудеры. Цуна чувствовал его страх лучше, чем свой. Кажется, и мысли прочитать мог, потому что отлично знал, что там в них — сейчас. Только вопросы: понял или нет, заметил или не заметил, сделает что-то или поведет себя так, будто ничего не было. И еще злость — на себя.

Натс боднул лбом в колено и бросился в заросли следом за Ури, как будто приглашал поиграть в догонялки. Цуна усмехнулся и закрыл глаза. Догонялки это хорошо. Только не тогда, когда и без того постоянно бежишь от себя. И от того, кто нужен больше всего. Сначала казалось, он защищает Гокудеру. От ненужных вопросов, чужого неприязненного интереса, а может, и чего похуже. Эта связь очень скоро ни для кого не осталась бы тайной. А Альянс слишком педантично соблюдал свои многолетние правила, чтобы оставить в покое того, кто их нарушает, особенно если этот «кто-то» — босс сильнейшей семьи. Потом стало казаться, будто дело не в этом, просто Гокудере и без того хватает проблем и они оба не могут себе позволить быть вместе еще и так. Но это там — в мире, от которого сейчас их отделяли сотни километров. А здесь все воспринималось иначе. И соблазн поверить в это «иначе», поддаться был чудовищным, а после произошедшего и вовсе непреодолимым.

Как быть дальше, Цуна не знал. Проще всего оправдать ожидания Гокудеры, сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. Проще. И одновременно сложнее, потому что оказались вдруг непривычно близко, и больше не получалось думать о последствиях и бояться их. Хотелось позволить себе откровенность. И больше.

Цуна застонал и треснулся затылком об ствол. От бессонной ночи и жары начинала болеть голова — противно тянуло в висках.

Он заставил себя подняться и пойти вперед — просто чтобы не стоять на месте и не слышать спокойный, мерный плеск волн — он убаюкивал и тянул туда, на берег, где остался измученный и потерянный Гокудера.

Кажется, он умудрился пройти почти весь остров, когда к горлу подкатила тошнота — в глазах рябило от зеленого, солнечные пятна слепили и обжигали кожу. Где-то рядом, то удаляясь, то приближаясь, радовались жизни Ури с Натсом, и Цуна сейчас отчаянно им завидовал.

Мышцы ныли, веки слипались, и Цуна в конце концов улегся под раскидистой кроной какого-то дерева, на крошечном участке сухой земли. Надо было хоть немного поспать и привести в порядок скачущие, будоражащие мысли.

Он проснулся резко, от шума и захлестывающей воды. Сел, озираясь, пытаясь понять, где он и что происходит. Оказалось, ничего страшного, просто с неба обрушился чудовищный ливень. Хлестал по рукам и спине, заливал глаза. Цуна попробовал встать и чуть не растянулся в хлюпающей жиже. В темноте и потоках воды ничего было не разглядеть. Отыскал на ощупь дерево — точно помнил, ствол был где-то совсем рядом, — ободрал костяшки о кору, но кое-как поднялся. Попробовал позвать Натса или Ури, но голос тонул в шуме ливня. Сразу стало холодно: за несколько секунд на теле не осталось ни одной сухой нитки. Цуна прикинул, сколько он успел проспать — по всему выходило, что ночь наступила как-то слишком уж быстро. Или это из-за дождя?

Он двинулся почти наугад, смутно представляя, в каком направлении заросли гуще. Лететь сейчас бессмысленно и опасно, нужно хоть немного переждать, и лучше в чаще, под защитой густых крон. Туфли проваливались в грязь. Цуна увязал по щиколотку, путался в ветках и корнях. Шарил вокруг руками, задевая мокрые стволы. Надеялся, что идет правильно — не в море, не на обрывистый берег этой части острова, а в лес.

Ливень уже даже не шумел — гудел оглушающе, как самолет на старте. Лупил наотмашь, сбивал с ног. Цуна скользил, падал на колени и снова поднимался, двигался на чистом упрямстве. Несколько раз чудился голос Гокудеры, Цуна кричал в ответ, но даже себя слышал с трудом. И полной неожиданностью оказалось, когда холодные руки обхватили поперек туловища, и Гокудера выдохнул куда-то в макушку:

— Десятый… Господи, Десятый, зачем я тебя отпустил… Как я мог…

С его волос лило, насквозь мокрая рубашка прилипла к телу, и, обхватив его в ответ, Цуна заметил, что он крупно дрожит.

— Ты замерз, — вырвалось само, хотя он хотел сказать совсем другое. Что-то о том, как глупы эти «зачем отпустил» и «как я мог», и как на самом деле глупо и неправильно получилось, что Цуна ушел ненадолго и уснул где-то на другом конце острова, заставив искать и волноваться.

— Ты тоже, — Гокудера прижал к себе. — Надо куда-то спрятаться.

— По-моему, здесь везде одинаково льет. Даже под деревьями. И не видно ничего. Ты как меня нашел? Я даже Ури с Натсом потерял.

— Сам не знаю. Искал и вот… наткнулся. — Голос у Гокудеры был таким потерянным, будто искал он Цуну полдня и всю ночь и сто раз успел мысленно похоронить.

— Прости. Я там заснул, — Цуна уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и замер. Ливень колотил по спине и по затылку с такой силой, будто вознамерился вбить в землю. Но теперь на это было плевать. Он не видел лица Гокудеры, да и не хотел сейчас, если честно. Ощущений и без того хватало с избытком. Цуна держался, держал и понимал, что не может расцепить пальцы. И даже не из-за холода, который пробирал до костей и от которого заледенели руки, а потому что так было правильно, и хорошо, и надежно.

Гокудера молчал. Дышал загнанно, будто никак не мог отдышаться после долгого бега, вздрагивал, и Цуна обнимал крепче, стараясь передать хоть немного тепла. Успокоить, сказать без слов, что все теперь хорошо. И не замечал, что сам дрожит все сильнее, пока Гокудера не потащил его за собой куда-то — кажется, под дерево, — пробормотав:

— Может, здесь хоть на голову не так лить будет.

Цуне было все равно.

***

Десятый был мокрым и холодным, дрожал, горячо дышал в шею и обнимал так крепко, будто боялся отпустить. Гокудера, если уж честно, тоже боялся. Казалось, стоит разнять руки, и вернется паника, с которой ломился через лес в почти непроглядной тьме, под дождем, с одной мыслью — с Десятым случилась беда. Иначе уже вернулся бы. А кто виноват? Откровенно пялился, думал черт знает о чем, утратил контроль настолько, что Десятый просто, наверное, не мог уже делать вид, будто ничего не происходит.

Самое плохое — Гокудера не знал, сколько времени прошло. В дурную голову не пришла мысль взглянуть на часы. Он занимался рыбой, потому что работа отвлекала и помогала взять себя в руки. Спохватился, только когда внезапно потемнело, на остров надвинулись тучи, а горизонт исчез за стеной тропического ливня. Только тогда кинулся искать.

А стоило представить, что в этих широтах и настоящие ураганы не редкость, как от ужаса спирало дыхание. Тогда бы точно не нашел, не спас, а может, и потерял навсегда. Из-за собственной дурости!

— Десятый, — говорить было трудно, но, наверное, молчать дальше было нельзя. — Прости. Я не должен был…

— Хватит, — тихо сказал Десятый, как будто не ему, а себе. Но Гокудера слышал, и все заледеневало внутри. — Мы и так слишком глубоко увязли. Это не может продолжаться бесконечно. Не здесь.

Он был прав. Конечно, это не могло продолжаться. Босс Вонголы не должен становиться уязвимым из-за собственных подчиненных. И уж точно меньше всего Гокудера хотел, чтобы таким слабым звеном стал он сам.

— Прости, — повторил он. — Ты прав, так нельзя. Когда мы выберемся отсюда, я уйду.

— Куда? — Десятый горько рассмеялся, поднял голову, и только тут Гокудера понял, что дождь стихает. Видно было все еще плохо, и вода по-прежнему заливала лицо, но глаза давно привыкли к темноте, и теперь удавалось разглядеть не только неясные силуэты деревьев. — Я тебя и раньше ни за что не отпустил бы. Неужели теперь отпущу? — Он провел костяшками по скуле, задержал ладонь на щеке, и Гокудера невольно прижался к ней. Рука Десятого почему-то казалась горячей.

— О чем ты? — Гокудера сглотнул, с трудом разжал руки. От тех слов, которые он должен был сказать, ныло и болело сердце. — Я тебя подставляю, понимаешь? Думал, у меня получается держаться, но теперь… Я не смогу так больше. И ты… из-за меня…

— И я не смогу. Не сейчас. Пока я тут ходил, решил, что хватит этого всего. Ну, знаешь, делать вид. И тебе, и мне. Не поверишь, я до сих пор не представляю, как люди об этом говорят. Может, мы пока как-нибудь обойдемся? И мокро еще, — невпопад добавил он, сжал плечо, надавил на поясницу, притягивая ближе. Спросил быстро: — Поцелуешь? Или мне тебя силой заставлять придется?

Наверное, отстраненно подумал Гокудера, есть предел тому, что человек может вынести, не дрогнув. Сейчас он этот предел перешел. Потому что если и Десятый…

Давным-давно установленные рамки, границы, казавшиеся нерушимыми, Десятый снес, даже не заметив этого. Решил за двоих, взял всю ответственность на себя. Оставалось только принять его решение.

Но что-то мешало. Разве можно вот так, просто — взять и поцеловать? Слишком невероятно, неправильно… слишком много. Прикоснуться, провести по лицу самыми кончиками пальцев — уже было бы счастьем. Гокудера смотрел Десятому в глаза, вглядывался, будто первый раз видел. Не было в них сейчас давно знакомого спокойствия, без слов напоминавшего о силе Вонголы, сосредоточенности, нужной для боя или сложных переговоров, усталости и боли, которую разрешено видеть только близким. Ничего, что напоминало бы о боссе. Волнение, отчаянная мальчишеская решимость и непривычные чертики в глазах.

Десятый обхватил ладонью затылок, потянул к себе, прижался лбом ко лбу Гокудеры и замер. Только пальцы двигались, поглаживали, сжимали волосы. И дышал он неровно. И Гокудера наконец-то разрешил себе. Сначала малое — провести ладонью от затылка к шее, обнять за плечи. А потом — будто в пропасть сорвался. Десятый поднял голову, снова поймал его взгляд — и Гокудера забыл обо всем. Целовал куда придется, быстро, едва касаясь губами, узнавая заново, как слепой на ощупь, это лицо, глаза, слипшиеся ресницы, четкую линию скул…

Только когда отчетливо услышал, как у Десятого колотится сердце, понял, что стиснул его слишком крепко. Но тот не возражал, льнул сам, и Гокудера зашарил по его спине, оглаживая позвонки и ребра, понимая, что уже совсем ничего не соображает, потому что в груди давит, а горло пережимает от нежности, и в ушах шумит уже не из-за дождя.

Хотелось остановиться хоть на секунду, перевести дыханье, убедиться, что ему не примерещилось это все, и Десятый и вправду хочет именно так. Только не успел — ухо обожгло горячим и невозможным «Хаято», и Десятый сам перехватил губы.

Он целовался уверенно, прильнув — снова брал все на себя, как будто чувствовал сомнения Гокудеры. Как будто говорил: «Не смей сомневаться». А Гокудера был слишком ошеломлен, и возможность поддаться напору, принять ситуацию и просто плыть по течению казалась то ли поблажкой, то ли подарком. Можно было отвечать на поцелуй, чувствовать потеплевшую кожу под ладонями — и ладони на собственной коже, можно было не думать и — наконец-то! — не бояться. Как будто все это происходит не с ним, не с ними — боссом Вонголы и его правой рукой, двумя самыми могущественными и опасными людьми в итальянской мафии, не с Десятым и Гокудерой — а с Хаято и Цуной.

Нужно было едва не погибнуть, оказаться черт знает где, вдали от людей, чуть не попасть акуле в зубы — хорошо, Десятый не видел, как бездарно его правая рука добывала им обед! — чтобы услышать «Хаято» вместо привычного «Гокудера» и самому понять, почему никогда не звал Десятого по имени. Чтобы целоваться под дождем, чтобы щемило в груди невозможным, нежданным счастьем, чтобы видеть отражение этого счастья в глазах Десятого.

Тот отстранился, облизал губы, и Гокудера сглотнул, чувствуя себя таким же идиотом, как на берегу, когда совсем ничего не соображал и делать ничего не мог — только смотреть. Думал, научился, получается. Оказалось, не получалось ни хрена. А научился вовсе не он, а Десятый.

Дождь совсем стих, только с листьев все еще срывались крупные тяжелые капли, и под ногами расползалась раскисшая мокрая земля.

— Х-холодно, — сказал Десятый.

— Надо придумать, как согреться и… — отозвался Гокудера и осекся, наткнувшись на выразительный, откровенный взгляд.

— Ты же знаешь, как.

Гокудера знал, и от этого знания бросало в такой жар, что и греться уже было незачем. Но мокрые тряпки липли к телу ледяной коркой, а Десятого трясло, как под напряжением. 

— Давай вернемся на берег.

Гокудера кивнул. Потом снова кивнул. А потом понял, что опустить руки — отпустить Десятого даже на то совсем недолгое время, которое займет путь до берега — не получится. Никак. Зато получится наклониться к губам и поцеловать — жарко, отчаянно, так, как нужно. Последние остатки здравого смысла куда-то делись, губы Десятого были мягкие и податливые, теперь уже он разрешил Гокудере инициативу, только отвечал — жадно, не отрываясь. Руки сами скользнули ниже, и Гокудера опомнился. Брюки Десятого были мокрыми насквозь и в грязи, кажется, тоже насквозь. Ему бы сначала избавиться от этого ледяного компресса, а уж потом целоваться.

— На берег? — переспросил Гокудера.

— Там не так грязно, — серьезно объяснил Десятый. — Я с ног валюсь, ты, кажется, тоже, а здесь и свалиться некуда. И, может, получится как-нибудь развести костер. Я... — он запнулся, прикрыл глаза и выдохнул шепотом: — Хочу видеть тебя.

***

Он не понимал, где и как они шли. Гокудера вел, уверенно стиснув локоть, а Цуна только подчинялся, почти не замечая ни грязь под ногами, ни воду с листьев. Зубы стучали, но, похоже, уже не от холода — от того, что пытался взять себя в руки, хоть немного справиться с возбуждением, которое огнем текло по позвоночнику, скручивалось в паху, обжигающе пульсировало в животе. Мокрая ткань туго облепляла член, молния давила, и Цуна жмурился при каждом шаге, сжимал зубы, чтобы не застонать. Надо было как-то дотянуть до ручья. Скинуть вымокшие тряпки и стащить одежду с Гокудеры. Ни о чем больше думать не получалось.

Когда между деревьями показалась темная вода и под ногами захрустел песок, Цуна нащупал руку Гокудеры и, выдохнув, переплел пальцы.

— Наконец-то.

— Подожди, — Гокудера высвободился. — Костер.

Цуна только успел подумать, где же они раздобудут сухих дров после такого ливня и как вообще будут искать дрова в такой темени. Гокудера решил проблему радикально. Зажег кольцо, вызвал свою адскую пушку с черепом и снес под корень пару ближайших пальм. Пробормотал:

— Пусть только попробуют не разгореться.

Цуна бросился к ручью. По песку бежать было легче, чем по мокрой земле. Упал на колени, сдирая с себя рубашку. Вода показалась удивительно теплой. Он кое-как смывал липкую грязь, потом боролся с ремнем и стаскивал брюки. А потом стало светло. Цуна обернулся и замер. Костер у Гокудеры получился гигантским. Дерево лопалось и оглушительно трещало, алые языки слизывали темень, взмывали вверх и доставали чуть ли не до неба. Сам Гокудера раздевался на ходу. Сказал хрипло:

— Горит.

— Отлично горит, — согласился Цуна. — Теперь вижу.

Гокудера стоял, замерев, отблески пламени плясали по коже, очерчивали фигуру огненным силуэтом. Тряхнул головой и дернул пряжку ремня. Стащил брюки, неловко переступил босыми ногами.

— Сюда иди, — позвал Цуна. — Вода теплая.

Гокудера глубоко вздохнул — Цуна отчетливо видел, как приподнялись и опустились плечи, — зачем-то оглянулся на костер и пошел к ручью.

Молча опустился рядом, зачерпнул воды, прижал ладони к лицу. Цуна ждал неизвестно чего, глядя на мокрые волосы и опущенные плечи. Знал всегда, что видеть Гокудеру таким — покорным и сдержанным — можно только ему. Рядом с ним его бушующий ураган складывал крылья и становился тихим, совсем на себя не похожим. Иногда это льстило. Но чаще пугало и тревожило. Слишком сильная преданность, или у Гокудеры это называлось иначе? Хотелось всегда, а сейчас особенно — чтобы он не сдерживался, не контролировал каждое движение и каждое слово. Чтобы был собой. Настоящим.

— Хаято, — тихо позвал Цуна, тоже зачерпывая воды и стирая с напряженной спины грязные разводы. Гокудера дернулся, замер, тяжело дыша и по-прежнему не отрывая рук от лица. — Отпусти себя. Пожалуйста.

Ополаскивал ему спину и плечи, просто для того, чтобы снова и снова вести ладонями по коже, ждал, давая время расслабиться. Хотя ждать становилось все труднее.

— Десятый… — Гокудера уронил руки и обернулся. В глазах неуверенность, брови напряженно сведены.

Десятый. Дечимо. У Гокудеры это дурацкое слово выходило удивительно нежным. Как будто щекотало все нервные окончания разом долгим и мягким «ч». Но сейчас Цуна умудрился почти возненавидеть его, потому что оно отнимало Хаято, снова воздвигало на пьедестал босса и возводило между ними стену, которую оба строили так долго, что теперь не представляли, как ее разрушить и вообще — возможно ли.

Цуна покачал головой и отвернулся. Горло свело неожиданной болью.

— Прости, — прошептал Гокудера. — Я все время боюсь, что делаю не то.

— Мне давно не пятнадцать лет, — горько усмехнулся Цуна. — И тебе тоже. Хоть раз в жизни сделай то, что тебе хочется, Хаято. Я понимаю, сам виноват. Так долго молчал, а тут вдруг… — он нервно дернул плечом. — Но мы оба с тобой сейчас как глупые дети, правда. Которые боятся, что их накажут за ошибку. Не купят конфет или, не знаю, в цирк не возьмут. Я боюсь, что вынуждаю тебя, а ты-то чего боишься?

Гокудера покачал головой:

— Не вынуждаешь. Но… нас ведь найдут. Мы вернемся. Боюсь сорваться. Боюсь, что не смогу уже, как раньше. Не смогу без тебя, и нельзя будет с тобой.

— Тогда не нужно, — глухо сказал Цуна. — Если тебе будет спокойнее оставить все как есть, если ты боишься — не нужно.

Он сгреб в охапку мокрую одежду и поднялся. Сглотнул комок в горле и пошел к костру. Знал — Гокудера смотрит вслед, но тот не окликнул и не догнал. Значит, все правильно. Видимо, время еще не пришло. А может, и никогда не придет. С этим нужно смириться. Цуна пока еще не знал, как. Сделай Гокудера хоть что-нибудь, дай понять, что ему сейчас нужна близость так же, как она нужна самому Цуне, он бы не сомневался ни секунды. И опомниться не дал, не позволил бы ни испугаться, ни подумать. Но стена все еще была слишком надежной, и разрушать ее в одиночку, наплевав на желания и страхи Гокудеры, Цуна не стал бы, даже если б знал, что других шансов не будет.

Он опустился на песок возле костра, бездумно разложил рядом брюки и рубашку и сел, обхватив колени и устроив на них подбородок.

Было немного обидно. Гокудера старательно отгораживался и настойчиво продолжал делать из него босса. И не знай его Цуна настолько хорошо, решил бы, что именно босс Гокудере и нужен больше всего. А все остальное так — временное помутнение и нереализованное до сих пор желание юности. Вроде первой любви, которая проходит со временем и остается только приятным воспоминанием, даже если была болезненной и безответной.

Когда в ногу ткнулось мягкое и мокрое, Цуна вздрогнул. Натс сел рядом, взглянул так, будто понимал, что происходит, и пришел поддержать. Цуна усмехнулся, потрепал его по загривку и снова уставился в огонь.

— Сушись, глупый. Тебе тоже не помешает согреться.

***

Таким дураком Гокудера не чувствовал себя очень давно. Дурак и есть — отвернуться, когда давняя, несбыточная мечта сама идет в руки. И Десятый обиделся. Старается не показывать, но расстроен.

«Нас найдут, и мы вернемся», — снова повторил про себя Гокудера. У Десятого много недоброжелателей. Не врагов, готовых выстрелить в спину или подложить взрывчатку в самолет — с такими проще, а друзей и партнеров, только и ждущих, когда босс Вонголы позволит себе неверный шаг. Плата за единственную ошибку может оказаться слишком велика. Они не должны…

«Не должны», — Гокудера уже устал это повторять. Каждый раз эти слова резали по живому. Но теперь…

Лучше было вообще не думать ни о чем. Гокудера прополоскал одежду, разложил на песке у костра. Потоптался, согреваясь. Смотрел то в огонь, то, отвернувшись, на черное, как провал в ничто, море. Лишь бы не на Десятого. Никогда не думал, что от правильного решения может быть настолько больно и стыдно.

К Десятому вернулся Натс. На Гокудеру даже не взглянул, хотя обычно охотно ластился, лез на руки. Тоже обиделся.

— Пойду Ури поищу, — выдавил Гокудера. На самом деле искать строптивую кошку было занятием бесполезным, захочет — сама вернется. Но понимать, что Десятый тоже старается даже не смотреть на него, было слишком тяжело. Наверное, им обоим лучше сейчас остаться в одиночестве.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Десятый таким ровным и спокойным, таким привычным голосом, что Гокудера зажмурился. Ничего не осталось — ни живых, неприкрытых эмоций, ни откровенного желания во взгляде. Только босс, может, все еще друг, и ни следа заблудившегося под дождем мальчишки, который впервые позволил себе откровенность.

Гокудера сам не знал, как не сорвался на бег. Ушел в темноту, спотыкаясь, не в силах справиться с ощущением, что вот теперь точно все испортил, и винить некого, только себя. Шел, пока костер не скрылся за деревьями, лишь слегка угадываясь слабыми отблесками. Остановился, нашарил в темноте какое-то дерево, уткнулся лбом в шершавый мокрый ствол — и понял, что плачет. И хоть голову себе об этот ствол разбей — хуже уже не будет. Потому что сделал как надо, как лучше, как правильно — а чувствует себя предателем. Больше Десятый не доверится ему. Никто бы не доверился после такого. Конечно, как правая рука он поступил правильно. Но как друг…

Ури спрыгнула на плечи, провезла когтями. Недовольна, как всегда.

— Ты еще меня добей, — буркнул Гокудера. — Глупая кошка, что б ты понимала. Ну, хоть нашлась.

И тут же получил еще один удар когтистой лапой. Надо было бы загнать ее в коробочку, но коробочка осталась у костра вместе со всей одеждой, а возвращаться… Гокудера не смог бы сейчас посмотреть в лицо Десятому.

Что он там делает? Сидит, смотрит в костер, гладит уснувшего на коленях Натса? О чем думает? Наверное, снова о том же, что не давало ему покоя в школе — что босс это не для него, что он не хочет. Он ведь до сих пор говорит «вы мне не подчиненные, а друзья». Каково же ему теперь, когда самый близкий друг прямо сказал: «Мне важнее, что ты мой босс»?

Нет, разбить голову об этот чертов ствол определенно было бы слишком легко.

— Ури, прекрати, — отцепить от себя взбеленившуюся кошку, как всегда, не получилось. — Прекрати, сказал! Мы возвращаемся.

Так он тоже давно себя не чувствовал. Будто несет сознание собственной правоты, и точно знаешь, что теперь каждый твой шаг будет таким, как надо. Кажется, так с ним происходило в будущем, когда пошел в бой вопреки приказу Десятого. А потом — повода не было, вот и забыл. И вообще много чего забыл.

Десятый сидел у костра, накинув на плечи недосохшую рубашку. Обернулся, кивнул молча. «Хотел дистанцию — получи»… Гокудера медленно шел к нему, хотя выгадывать секунды было незачем. Все равно не знал еще, что скажет. Теперь глупым казалось, что боялся будущего.

Когда подошел, слова — правильные и понятные — так и не нашлись. Он сел рядом с Десятым, обнял и уткнулся лбом в плечо. Сказал неловко:

— Я дурак. В пятнадцать, кажется, был умнее.

— В пятнадцать ты боялся за меня меньше, — ровно ответил Десятый. Положил ладонь на спину. Не гладил, не успокаивал. Не давал повода ни для чего.

— Не знаю, — сейчас, пожалуй, Гокудера и в самом деле не мог бы ответить, насколько тот страх за Десятого отличался от нынешнего. — Тогда было проще: боишься — вон он враг, иди и победи его, и можно будет не бояться. — Он поднял голову. — Прости, если можешь. Я не должен был позволять своему страху решать за нас двоих.

— Должен или не должен, это неважно. Важно, что ты решил за себя и для себя. Я не могу заставить тебя чувствовать иначе. Да и не хочу, даже если б мог. С этим ничего нельзя сделать, Гокудера. И наверное, это даже к лучшему.

Все тот же ровный, спокойный тон, при котором почти не важны слова, который делает слова ничего не значащими. Не то чтобы не простил, а скорее дал понять, что нечего прощать. Потому что все так, как должно быть между боссом и подчиненным. «Вот и все»… Гокудера закрыл глаза. Мыслей не было, только глупая, почти детская боль.

— К лучшему, — повторил он. — Ты прав, босс. А то, что я чувствую, на самом деле не так важно, как Вонгола. Но, знаешь… Я в тебя верю. Ты справишься. — Кажется, его несло совсем не туда, и если продолжать, он наговорил бы вообще полной ерунды. И сейчас ему стало все равно — вообще все равно, чем закончится для него охватившее вдруг безумие. Потому что так, как было, не будет в любом случае. В любом случае все разрушится, а выстроится ли на руинах что-то новое — уже не ему решать. Потому что сейчас он сделает последнее, что еще может, а дальше — пусть будет, что будет.

Он рванул Десятого на себя и поцеловал так, как хотел еще там, в лесу — жадно и глубоко. Не надо было им тогда прерываться, не было бы всех этих глупостей. А теперь… Гокудера не удивился бы, если бы Десятый оттолкнул его.

Но тот не оттолкнул. Поддался, позволил. Рука на спине ожила. Гокудера почувствовал легкую боль в прикушенной губе, ногти, впившиеся в кожу, и сквозь захлестывающее безумие, сквозь азарт и надежду, в которую боялся верить, вдруг ошпарило пониманием — он все сделал правильно. Не тогда, когда сдерживался из последних сил и думал, как лучше. А сейчас. Когда не думал вообще.

А потом небо внезапно оказалось прямо перед глазами, и Гокудера сразу закрыл их, чтобы дурацкие звезды, которых почти и не видно-то было из-за костра, не отвлекали. Под затылком и лопатками хрустел песок, сердце Десятого колотилось как сумасшедшее — Гокудера слышал каждый удар, снова и снова перехватывая губы. Затылок у Десятого был горячим, волосы высохли, и Гокудера пропускал их сквозь пальцы. Стискивал Десятого коленями, прижимал его голову крепче, целовал, а в ушах нарастал шум, а тело ломило и выгибало от предвкушения и какого-то жуткого, ненормального желания. Как будто прорвало дамбу, и то, что было за ней, теперь хлещет неудержимым потоком — не остановишь и не засунешь обратно, хоть убейся.

Десятый отстранился всего на мгновение, Гокудера увидел голодные, полыхающие золотом глаза. И даже слова каким-то чудом удалось разобрать:

— Еще раз назовешь меня боссом или Десятым, я за себя не ручаюсь. Честно. Не могу больше это слушать. Не сегодня хотя бы.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Гокудера в полуоткрытые губы. Поймал их снова, притянул Десятого к себе, но на этот раз поцелуй вышел коротким и рваным: Десятый ждал другого ответа, и Гокудера знал, какого. И не так уж страшно отказалось произнести вслух то, что боялся произносить даже мысленно. — Хорошо, Цуна.

***

Если бы кто-то раньше сказал, что бывает так сложно перестать целоваться, Цуна бы не поверил. Хотя можно было еще трогать — наконец-то не боясь выдать себя. Вести ладонями по бокам, чувствовать, как поднимаются и опускаются ребра. Как Гокудера подается навстречу и стонет в рот от каждой, даже самой безобидной ласки. Хотелось шептать ему на ухо всякую чушь. О том, как же страшно было думать, что ничего не выйдет, и как больно — смотреть ему в спину, когда он сбегал в лес. А потом почти успеть смириться и не верить до последнего, даже чувствуя изменившееся настроение. 

Но Цуна молчал, потому что некогда было говорить. Он ощупывал губами мягкую кожу под подбородком, вдыхал въевшийся намертво, не поддающийся никаким дождям запах туалетной воды, проходился языком от мочки до ключиц, отмечая краем сознания, как сильно сжимаются на плечах руки Гокудеры, как он дышит, хрипло и сорванно, когда пальцы нащупывают твердый сосок. Цуна сдавил его несильно, прихватил второй губами, мягко обвел ареолу и, сместившись ниже, судорожно выдохнул в напряженный живот. Гокудера вздрогнул всем телом, сжал волосы так, что обожгло глаза. Цуне нравилось все. И эта боль, и нетерпение в каждом вздохе, и мягкое, живое тепло под щекой, когда настойчиво терся о дорожку почти незаметных светлых волос, уходящую от пупка вниз. И твердая плоть под подбородком.

Цуна приподнялся на коленях, опираясь на руки, когда рот наполнился слюной, а голову повело от пряного запаха смазки. Смотрел Гокудере в глаза, пока раздевался, и прошибало жаром и потом от макушки до ступней от его взгляда. С трудом вытолкнул из горла хриплое:

— Можно?

И потянул вниз резинку его трусов, чувствуя, как льнет к ладони влажный гладкий член.

Гокудера застонал в голос, приподнял бедра, а сам шарил руками по плечам Цуны, по спине и груди, как будто хотел дотронуться сразу везде, и казался растерянным, ошеломленным и все еще не поверившим в происходящее.

А Цуна смотрел. Пока стягивал и отшвыривал в сторону трусы, пока целовал разведенные колени и напряженные бедра, пока снова тянулся к губам, забирая в ладонь тяжелую тугую мошонку и перекатывая в горсти яички. Гокудера то смотрел в ответ, то жмурился и запрокидывал голову, крупно вздрагивая от прикосновений. Хотелось запомнить его таким на всю жизнь.

Цуна обхватил его член, сжал крепко, потерся своим, с силой закусывая губы. Понимал уже, что надолго его не хватит. Попросил, приподнимаясь на локте:

— Дотронься.

Руки Гокудеры скользнули по спине, сжали ягодицы. Он напрягся, запрокинув голову, прошептал:

— Не смогу долго.

Провел по члену — нежно, едва касаясь. Обвел пальцем головку. Сжал. И Цуна толкнулся в его руку уже сам. Двигался плавно, пытаясь подобрать темп. Член Гокудеры удобно лежал в ладони. Гладкий, ровный. Цуна ощупывал его пальцами, вглядываясь в искаженное удовольствием лицо. Смотрел, как сжимаются губы Гокудеры, если движения становятся жестче, как напрягается шея, если большой палец скользит по головке, растирая смазку. Как Гокудера приоткрывает рот и то всхлипывает почти беззвучно, то стонет, выгибаясь навстречу, если оттянуть крайнюю плоть и мягко надавить, цепляя ногтем щель.

Было хорошо. Сладко, жарко. Цуна облизывал губы, всхлипывал, когда Гокудера сильнее сжимал кулак, и ждал нетерпеливо, вглядываясь в его лицо, проталкивая пальцы глубже в промежность. И все равно почти проглядел. Гокудера тихо стонал, прикусывая губу, а потом вдруг напрягся, выгнулся весь, вскидывая бедра. Стиснул колени и сжал пальцы на ягодице так, что Цуна дернулся, отвлекаясь всего на секунду, и сразу на живот брызнула теплая сперма. Гокудера выдохнул длинно, прерывисто, кулак на члене дернулся. Цуна вскрикнул, резко качнувшись навстречу, и упал вниз, на Гокудеру. Накрыло мгновением позже, когда услышал тихое:

— Цуна.

Кончал долго, распластываясь по худому сильному телу, впитывая всей кожей прикосновения рук и шепот. А Гокудера повторял. Так, будто отмаливал именем все прошлые грехи или просто привыкал, учился прямо сейчас, чтобы распробовать и запомнить на вкус каждую букву. Цуна закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом, голосом и долгожданной близостью. Гокудера обнимал его, прижимал к себе, будто боялся отпустить. Терся щекой о щеку, шепча что-то неразборчивое на итальянском. Прикасался губами — легко, почти невесомо, и Цуна понимал, что не забудет этих прикосновений, поцелуев, этого тела под собой — никогда. Даже если этот раз окажется единственным. 

Потом он все-таки встал, сообразив, что Гокудере тяжело — хотя тот смеялся и уверял, что Цуна как был мелким, так и остался. Потом они сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, завернувшись вдвоем в рубашку Гокудеры, и смотрели, как Натс и Ури гоняются друг за другом вокруг костра. Толстые стволы горели ровно, песок просох и нагрелся, было тепло, наверное, даже спать можно было лечь прямо на песке. Но все равно хотелось сидеть вот так, прижавшись, смотреть в огонь и еще — чтобы эта ночь не заканчивалась.

А потом Гокудера вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу и сказал, что он не только дурак, но и склеротик, хотя вроде и рано еще. Вскочил:

— Подожди, Де… Цуна. Где тут наше старое кострище? Я там рыбу в угли закопал, завернул в лист и сверху присыпал хорошо, чтобы не остыла. Вдруг дождем не смыло. Поужинаем.

— Или позавтракаем, — тихо засмеялся Цуна, кивая на горизонт: там, над черной кромкой моря, лиловела узкая полоска зарождающейся зари.

Оказалось, что рыбу он закопал глубоко — никакой дождь не достанет, даже тропический ливень. Акула, правда, основательно остыла, но оказалась не менее съедобной, чем днем. Цуна доел свой кусок, задумчиво облизал пальцы и только потом опомнился — вскинул голову и фыркнул, наткнувшись на внимательный, потемневший взгляд.

— У меня дежавю.

Гокудера молча притянул к себе и поцеловал. Отстранившись, Цуна потерся щекой о его щеку и сказал, глядя, как Натс пытается поймать хвост Ури, а та шипит и носится вокруг, рассыпая во все стороны песок:

— Кажется, я начинаю любить этот остров.

***

Гокудера проснулся, когда не по-утреннему яркие лучи солнца обожгли лицо. Осторожно пошевелился, прикрыл ладонью глаза. Цуна сонно пробормотал что-то в ухо и крепче сжал руки. Он обнимал Гокудеру, прижавшись всем телом к его спине, а возле груди, свернувшись двумя горячими клубками, спали Натс и Ури. Гокудера погрузил пальцы в мягкую шерсть львенка и медленно вздохнул. Вставать не хотелось, да и не нужно было. Спешить им некуда — впервые за много лет. Беспокоиться не о чем — разве что о том, когда их найдут, но тут беспокойся или нет, результат один. Ну и еще о том, чем они сегодня пообедают, но акул вокруг острова хватит надолго, можно поймать еще. Динамит, правда, отсырел…

Цуна зевнул, пошевелился, ладонь скользнула по груди Гокудеры, и тот понял, что совершенно не хочет думать ни о динамите, ни об обеде, ни даже о том, кого ждать первыми — спасателей или врагов. Хотелось жить единственным мгновением. Пользоваться их вынужденным одиночеством и свободой, обнимать, не боясь чужих взглядов, целовать, не думая о последствиях. Хотелось большего, чем было ночью. Стоило вспомнить, как Цуна просил дотронуться, как толкался в кулак и сам сжимал его член, кровь жарко приливала к лицу и к паху. В своих фантазиях Гокудера не заходил так далеко — он вообще не позволял себе грязных фантазий, хоть как-то связанных с Десятым, — но теперь было совсем другое дело. Потому что Цуна тоже этого хотел.

Гокудера перехватил его руку и опустил ниже, к члену. Цуна послушно сжал ствол, обвел пальцем головку и тихо рассмеялся:

— Доброе утро, Хаято.

Он неторопливо дрочил, дышал в шею, дразняще касаясь губами, и Гокудера отчетливо чувствовал его возбуждение. Сдерживаться не осталось сил, да и незачем было. Гокудера шевельнулся, пытаясь одновременно потереться о член Цуны и толкнуться в его кулак, повернул голову. Цуна прихватил губами колечко в ухе, отпустил, поцеловал в шею под волосами.

— Хочу больше, — выдохнул Гокудера.

Цуна надавил коленом, раздвинув его бедра, потерся о мошонку. Гокудера застонал, прогнулся, пытаясь развернуться и поймать взгляд. Цуна приподнялся, заглянул в лицо:

— Что, Хаято?

— Сделай это, — прошептал Гокудера, чувствуя, как мучительно краснеет, как трудно произнести вслух то, что вспыхнуло вдруг в воображении отчетливой картинкой. — Хочу…

Захлебнулся стоном, когда колено Цуны снова потерлось о мошонку, а губы прихватили мочку. «Возьми меня», «Хочу быть твоим полностью» — наверное, это прозвучало бы глупо. Цуна положил ладонь на задницу, помедлил и спустился ниже, раздвигая ягодицы.

— Так? Хочешь?

На мгновение кольнуло странной паникой, и Гокудера торопливо ответил:

— Да.

Цуна вздохнул прерывисто — будто вдруг захлебнулся воздухом. Снова потеребил губами колечко пирсинга и выдохнул в ухо:

— Ладно.

Его рука исчезла, но он продолжал целовать шею, прихватывать мочку. Дышал часто, и так же часто — Гокудера слышал — билось его сердце. Член стоял почти мучительно — от прикосновений и поцелуев, от того, что так и лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, кожа к коже, и Десятый, нет, Цуна, горячо дышал в шею. А еще было ожидание, предвкушение, одновременно пугающее и желанное. Гокудера подумал, что нужно расслабиться, но ничего не мог сделать с охватившей его дрожью.

Влажные пальцы снова раздвинули ягодицы, надавили, нащупывая анус. Гокудера закрыл глаза — хотел хотя бы так отгородиться от всего, чтобы остались только он и Цуна.

Тот не торопился. Осторожно, легко массировал, нажимал, слегка раздвигая мышцы, давая привыкнуть.

— Не надо. — Цуна замер, и Гокудера спохватился, что сказанное можно понять вовсе не так, как нужно. Договорил, торопясь: — Не тяни. Не надо осторожничать. Я не могу больше ждать. Пожалуйста.

Он вздрогнул и замер, когда головка толкнулась внутрь. Цуна обхватил его руками.

— Хаято, не молчи.

А сам продолжал толкаться, легко, осторожно, медленно.

— Обнимай крепче, так хорошо.

Так и правда было хорошо, теперь Гокудера наконец расслабился и целиком отдался ощущениям. Головка медленно входила, растягивая мышцы, это было даже не неприятно, только странно, и почему-то очень отчетливо ощущалось, как отдается в паху пульс. 

— Не бойся, не больно.

Ныли яйца, член стоял, и горели от смущения щеки. И все еще хотелось большего. Цуна послушался — обнял крепче и толкнулся вдруг сильно, как будто сам утратил контроль. Гокудера охнул, прикусив губу, и тут же успокоил:

— Хорошо.

Цуна толкнулся еще несколько раз, осторожно продвигаясь все глубже. Гладил грудь, обводил пальцами сосок и снова обнимал, прижимался всем телом и двигался — слегка наружу и сильно вглубь, все чаще, резче и быстрее.

— Не молчи. Хочу тебя слышать. Хаято.

— Да, — отзывался Гокудера, — да, еще, хорошо.

— Я сейчас… — Цуна вошел еще несколько раз, сильно и глубоко. Задрожал и замер, тяжело дыша.

Гокудере казалось, он чувствует, как дрожит в нем член, выплескивая сперму. И сам готов был кончить. Попросил, сглотнув:

— Возьми… 

Цуна медленно провел по груди, спустился ниже. Хватило нескольких движений, чтобы Гокудера застонал, насаживаясь на уже обмякший, почти выскользнувший член, зажимаясь и чувствуя, как накрывает с головой острое, жгучее, выжимающее до капли наслаждение.

Потом они долго лежали рядом, так же — на боку, Цуна прижимался к Гокудере, а тот держал его руку, гладил пальцы, целовал ладонь и терся об нее щекой. Казалось, слишком много нежности скопилось внутри, не выплеснешь хоть чуть-чуть — разорвет. 

Надо было встать, вымыться. Задуматься о том, что скоро они проголодаются. Проверить оружие, в конце концов! Но голос разума был слишком слабым сейчас, и Гокудера продолжал лежать, мечтая, чтобы время остановилось.

Мрявкнула Ури, вздыбилась, уставившись куда-то вдаль. Поднял уши Натс. Сердце замерло и тревожно заколотилось. Гокудера сел, еще ничего не понимая, но твердо зная, что идиллия кончилась. Цуна стиснул его пальцы.

— Быстро они.

Далеко, на самой грани слышимости, жужжали вертолеты.

***

Цуне много чего доводилось делать в жизни, в том числе — одеваться на скорость. Но эти несколько минут были, пожалуй, самыми эффектными, потому что одежда каким-то волшебным образом оказалась разбросана по всему берегу. Они с Гокудерой носились наперегонки по песку, пытаясь отыскать то трусы, то брюки, как заправские туземцы, на бегу перескакивая через кострище или балансируя на гладких, облизанных ручьем камнях, пытаясь выудить почему-то застрявший в воде ремень. К концу забега Цуна взмок так, что второпях надетая сухая рубашка снова облепила спину. Гокудера рядом натягивал ремень и орал на Ури — он был уверен, что разбросанная одежда целиком на ее совести. А Цуна сомневался, поглядывая на притихшего и виноватого Натса.

Вертолет приближался быстро, и надо было бы собраться, приготовиться к возможному нападению, но Цуну душил смех. Завязать галстук или надеть пиджак он даже не попытался — в сочетании с рубашкой в серых пятнах и разводах и основательно потрепанными штанами это выглядело бы еще нелепее, чем голый босс Вонголы, скачущий козлом по дикому острову после бурного утра. Гокудера стоял, напряженно всматриваясь в небо. Снова собранный, готовый в любой момент зажечь пламя, как будто не он только что прогибался под руками и просил. И отдавал так много. Всегда гораздо больше, чем Цуна готов был принять.

Он тряхнул головой и шагнул ближе к Гокудере.

— Выдохни. Это наши.

— Вижу, — тот и не подумал расслабиться. — Только пусть сначала приземлятся. Самолет угробили тоже наши, чужих там не было.

Цуна не стал спорить. Так и остался стоять рядом.

Вертолет садился далеко, но ветер от лопастей все равно хлестал в лицо, поднимал тучи песка, и приходилось щуриться, прикрывать глаза рукой.

Цуна хотел было отозвать Натса в коробочку, но раздумал. Он сомневался, что на них сейчас нападут, но ведь и в самолет садился в полной уверенности, что все будет в порядке. Ошибся. Мог ошибиться и теперь.

И только когда лопасти замерли, открылся люк и на песок спрыгнул Ямамото, они оба поверили — все в порядке. Сорвались с места одновременно — а Ямамото уже бежал навстречу.

— Цуна! Гокудера! — Добежал, обхватил обоих сразу: — Живы!

Следом выпрыгнул Сквало, оскалился — не поймешь, радостно или недовольно:

— Придурки! Мы думали, вас акулы сожрали. Какого черта, Савада? Совсем нюх потерял! Что там было? Взрывчатка? А ты, бестолочь, куда смотрел?

Гокудера дернулся, и Цуна сжал его локоть, останавливая. Все было хорошо. Ямамото привычно пах летним дождем, Сквало — яростным тропическим ливнем, почти как вчерашний. И Цуна был по-настоящему рад видеть их.

— Сквало, все хорошо, — сказал Ямамото, разжимая руки и оборачиваясь.

— Да нихрена. Босс рвет и мечет. Ты, — он ткнул в Цуну пальцем, не мечом, и на том спасибо, — проебал все, что мог, и сам чуть не угробился. Какое хорошо?

— Заткнись, — непривычно тихо сказал Гокудера. — Не ори на Десятого.

Цуна невесело улыбнулся. Это было правильно: шумный Сквало, успокаивающий всех, кто подвернется под руку, Ямамото. Только вот возвращаться не хотелось. Из-за Гокудеры. И проебанные, по словам Сквало, переговоры совершенно не лезли в голову. Ничего в них, на самом деле, не было такого уж важного. Важным был только взрыв. И люди, которых больше нет.

Сквало будто понял что-то. Хмыкнул и сказал почти дружелюбно:

— Ну? Чего встали? Полезайте уже.

Ямамото кивнул, отступил, пропуская вперед. Цуна обернулся, всмотрелся в знакомые пальмы, в берег и ручей. Горло пережало до боли. Хотелось нащупать руку Гокудеры, переплести пальцы, сжать отчаянно и так стоять. Недолго. Хотя бы эту последнюю минуту разделить на двоих. Цуна сомневался, что они смогут это там, в другом мире, и даже как будто в другом времени — в настоящем.

Позади присвистнул Сквало.

— Да здесь ими все кишит. Что за хрень? Смотри, Такеши. Вы их прикармливали, что ли? Сплошные плавники.

— Это они нас прикармливали, — усмехнулся Цуна и пошел к вертолету, прижимая к груди пиджак и галстук. Готовился снова стать десятым боссом, который не имеет права на слабости. В ногах путалась Ури, кусала за штанины, как будто хотела удержать.

Уже у вертолета оглянулся. Гокудера все еще стоял на месте. Рядом сидел Натс. 

— Цуна, — Ямамото сунул руки в карманы, встал вполоборота, глядя на Сквало. Тот замер у самой воды, жадно всматриваясь в синий простор, в котором и правда то и дело мелькали акульи плавники. — Все хорошо?

— Почти, — честно ответил Цуна и сжал коробочку так, что грани впились в ладонь. Тревожно было. Не от того, что Ямамото понимает все без слов, иногда даже лучше чем нужно. И даже не от того, что Сквало уж слишком заинтересовался акулами — давал время, которого все равно было бы мало. Просто чувствовал — Ямамото знает что-то еще. Что-то важное и болезненное.

— У меня есть версия. И есть один парень на примете. Не поверишь, он не из наших. Ни следа пламени, просто… личное.

— Кто? — хрипло спросил подошедший наконец Гокудера.

— Да глупо все, слов нет. Ухаживал за Юки, стюардессой, а она сказала, что выходит за другого. Ее мать вспомнила, что он угрожал. Грозился взорвать. Он пропал. Сейчас его ищут. А к самолету он мог пройти, его охрана знала, часто к Юки бегал.

Гокудера зло выругался.

— Пойдем, — почему-то виновато сказал Ямамото. 

Ури запрыгнула Гокудере на плечо, зашипела на подставленную коробочку. Не хотела возвращаться. Сейчас животные и правда слишком уж напоминали хозяев. Им тоже было хорошо на этом острове.

Цуна сунул коробочку в карман, подсадил Натса и сам забрался следом.

Кивнул знакомому пилоту. Даже имя помнил — Аки Мисима, из Токио. Значит, Ямамото и Сквало бросились на поиски почти сразу. Им понадобилось три неполных дня. Так мало.

Цуна устроился на сиденье, глядя в иллюминатор. Личное, сказал Ямамото. Три человека погибли, потому что от какого-то парня ушла девушка, а он оказался не готов ее отпустить. И правда глупо. Только именно по глупости происходит все самое важное и самое страшное в жизни. И еще по случайности — счастливой или не очень.

Гокудера устроился рядом. Ямамото отдал ему планшет, и теперь Гокудера разворачивал на экране фотографию подозреваемого и наспех составленное личное дело.

Сквало сел рядом с пилотом, Ямамото обсуждал с ними маршрут и внезапный в этих широтах надвигающийся шторм. От гула винтов оглушительно зашумело в ушах. Цуна откинулся на спинку сиденья и положил ладонь Гокудере на колено. Тот дернулся, стремительно обернулся. Он тоже отлично знал о глупостях и случайностях, о неоправданном риске и о том, как будет правильней и лучше для всех.

Остров уменьшался и отдалялся так быстро, что Цуна даже не успел проститься с ним, от этого стало горько и неуютно. Тоже глупо, но есть глупости, которые невозможно не совершать, так же, как нельзя запретить себе дышать или чувствовать.

Только когда Гокудера накрыл его руку своей и осторожно, сомневаясь в каждом движении, погладил пальцы, Цуна выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Понял вдруг — и не нужно прощаться. Они забирают свой остров с собой.  



End file.
